1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color plasma display panel (hereafter called as PDP), and more particularly, to a color PDP with an arc discharge electrode; and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the PDP is the most suitable for a flat display panel because the PDP has a fast data display rate and a large sized panel is available with easy. The PDP is suggested to an AC type PDP or DC type PDP both with two electrodes, of which it is known that a surface discharge type AC PDP is the most appropriate for a color display.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross section of a related art surface discharge type PDP cell, with a direction of discharge electrodes 13 on a first insulating substrate 11 shown rotated by 90xc2x0 for convenience of understanding.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art PDP is provided with one pair of discharge electrodes 13 arranged on the same plane of the first insulating substrate 11. And, there is a top panel provided with a first, and a second dielectric films formed on an entire surface of the first insulating substrate 11 inclusive of the first discharge electrodes 13 for limiting a discharge current, and an MgO protection film 16 on an entire surface. Each of the discharge electrodes 13 has a metal electrode 10 formed at a region thereof There is an address electrode 17 on a region of a second insulating substrate 12 in a direction perpendicular to a direction of the discharge electrodes 13 on the top panel. There are barriers 19 between the address electrodes 17 for providing different colors and fluorescent films coated on the barriers 19 and the address electrodes 17, thereby forming a bottom panel. The first insulating substrate 11 in the top panel and the second insulating substrate 12 in the bottom panel are bonded together with Frit glass(not shown), and then, a mixture of gases are filled in discharge regions 20, which are then sealed tightly.
Upon application of a driving voltage between one pair of discharge electrodes 13 in the aforementioned related art PDP, a surface discharge 20a is occurred at the discharge region 20 of surfaces of the first, and second dielectric films 14 and 15 by the filled mixture gas, to emit ultra-violet(UV) rays. The UV ray excites the fluorescent film 18, to generate a visible light, displaying R(Red), G(Green), and B(Blue) colors depending on the fluorescent film 18. That is, spatial charges present in the discharge region 20 are accelerated by the driving voltage, make the mixture gas filled in the discharge region 20 at an internal pressure of 400xcx9c500 Torr, i.e., inert gas collision onto the fluorescent film 18, to generate a vacuum UV ray in a Penning effect during the collision. The inert mixture gas has helium He as a major gas with addition of xenon Xe, and neon Ne gases. In other words, when the vacuum UV ray hits the fluorescent film 18 coated on the address electrode 17 and the barrier 19, the fluorescent film 18 become luminant in a visible range. A color display is made by a combination of the R, G, B colors, defined at least three luminous regions.
However, because the related art PDP causes surface discharge according to the counter discharge principle upon application of a discharge initiation voltage between discharge electrodes, if a distance between the electrodes is made greater for having a larger discharge space, the discharge voltage rises, with a increased power consumption and a shortened lifetime.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a color PDP with an arc discharge electrode and a method for fabricating the same that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color PDP which can cause a discharge with easy, enlarge a discharge space, and reduce dispersion of a discharge, for improving a discharge efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a color PDP which has a clear distinction between discharge regions and non-discharge regions, and can provide a difference of light paths for these two regions, for improving a contrast.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the color plasma display panel with arc discharge electrodes includes a top panel having a plurality of pairs of arc discharge electrodes formed on a same plane with a first insulating substrate and a dielectric film on an entire surface of the pairs of arc discharge electrodes for restricting a discharge current, a bottom panel having barriers formed on the second insulating substrate for providing different colors between adjacent cells opposite to the arc discharge electrodes, address electrodes formed on inside surfaces of the barriers, and fluorescent material films one entire surfaces of the address electrodes, Frit glass for bonding the top and bottom panels, and a mixture gas filled, and sealed in discharge regions of cells.
In the other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for fabricating a color plasma display panel with arc discharge electrodes including the steps of (1) providing a first insulating substrate for displaying an image, (2) forming a first dielectric film on the first insulating substrate, (3) forming a recess of an arc form in a prescribed region of the first dielectric film, (4) forming one pair of arc discharge electrodes with a gap therebetween in the recess of an arc form in the first dielectric film, and (5) forming a second dielectric film on an entire surface inclusive to of the arc discharge electrodes, thereby completing fabrication of a top panel.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.